A semiconductor memory such as a DRAM or SRAM uses a fuse to store information (redundancy information) used to replace a defective circuit with a redundancy circuit in the memory. The fuse has a high reliability but occupies a large area in the chip.
As a method for improving the chip occupancy in a semiconductor memory, using a nonvolatile memory element as a fuse or anti-fuse is demanded.